


Open Wound

by truxtonn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Derek Has a Crush, Drabble, M/M, SECRETLY, Season 3, i have been replaying this moment for 84 years, stiles is too cute for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxtonn/pseuds/truxtonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough Stiles had decided to grow his hair out. And now this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wound

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

He hears it. He doesn't want to miss this, after all Derek could tell from the beginning that this was important to Scott (that's why it was one of the first things he asked). He couldn't say he had expected to strengthen his friendship with Scott, but it had happened -- was happening. He mentally pushes aside the distraction that is Stiles fidgeting next to them. Before Scott can say it himself though, said distraction speaks up for him, and Derek thinks he sounds proud. His glance moves up to Stiles, who's shifting from side to side, smiling a soft smile with his arms folded. And --

Did.

Did Stiles just fucking wink at him?

It had been bad enough, Stiles's hair had grown out and overall he had become more accepting, for lack of a better word, of Derek (even if he still outwardly acted like he wanted nothing to do with the alpha). Derek _wanted_ to let out a dry laugh at expression that flickered across Stiles's face, smiling turning into a smirk, but not only did he not want to ruin the moment, he was too caught off guard; because apparently now Stiles was _winking_ at him. Someone forgot to give him a memo. The worst part is a few months ago it wouldn't of been that big of a deal, the only thing Derek would want to do was roll his eyes, but now he just felt like getting up and running his hands through that stupid, _stupid_ hair. And. Other things. That he does not trust himself with thinking, right now.

Right. He was having an important moment with Scott. He's tuning out everything that is Stiles, he's going to listen to Scott and give him his tattoo. Wait, shit, who's going to hold him down?

If he stares at Stiles the whole way the boy walks to put his hands on Scott's shoulders, it's unintentional.

...

Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> thiS sucks very badly dont look at Me im sorry i had to


End file.
